To Impress
by akatsukireunites
Summary: A fluffy fanfic with Ichigo and Rukia in an established relationship spending their first Christmas together. Both are trying to make it special for each other, but for nearly every plan they run into some sort of major malfunction. IchiRuki


A fluffy fanfic with Ichigo and Rukia in an established relationship spending their first Christmas together and both trying to make it special only for nearly every plan they have to run into some sort of major malfunction.

**One-Shot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're not celebrating Christmas with your girlfriend? Onii-chan you're supposed to be a <em>romantic<em>!" Yuzu squealed at her brother, setting down his plate in front of him on the kitchen table.

Ichigo looked at his little sister with hint of impatience. "I am _not_ a romantic."

"She's right! No son of mine does not know how to treat his women!" Isshin Kurosaki exclaimed, sliding his arm across his son's shoulder. "I can teach you a few tips, uh huh, what do you say?" He snickered in Ichigo's ear.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo jabbed his elbow of the arm he wasn't eating with into his father's stomach, causing him to belch back in pain.

Through his teeth, Isshin smirked, "If you ever need tips how to woe a women, you can count on your father. " He teased, looking like an old pervert.

Ugh.

Will they get off his case?

Getting up from the table, Ichigo headed toward the door.

"Onii-chan." A voice stopped him.

Ichigo turned around to look at his little sister. "Are you really not going to do anything with Rukia-chan for Christmas?"

Ichigo blinked.

"Do I have to?" He groaned. "We're not like those cheesy couples. Besides, she doesn't celebrate it back in the Soul Society"

"Onii-chan, if you truly love Rukia, you have to!" Yuzu straightened, looking at him seriously. She looked adorable. Getting mad was not part of her character.

"Yeah, yeah, _FINE_." Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his sister awkwardly. He didn't like talking about Rukia with his family that much. It felt awkward... and now it felt even more weird for them to give him advice on his relationship.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Byakuya, I've been looking all over for you!" Rukia ran up behind her brother. He was standing on top of a small hill, beside a cherry blossom tree. It was part of the Kuchiki's residence.

"Quiet."

Rukia taken back, stopped talking and observed her older brother. He was looking at the tree in front of them, as the wind blew away the leaves from the branches of the tree. It was a spectacular sight, nothing but two siblings and the majestic tree in front of them.

"Um..Bykuya nii-sama?" Rukia began after a while.

"What did you need me for?"

"I was wondering if after I finish my assignment, I can visit Karakura town." Rukia asked, politely,

"Going to see Kurosaki?"

Rukia blushed," Yes." She answered.

"I heard there was some kind of celebration coming up in the human world." Byakuya nodded, in understanding.

Rukia looked at him, drawing a blank. "There is?"

"I used to study the human world...what did they call it? Ah, Christmas." Byakuya continued.

"Christmas..."Rukia repeated, thinking. "And what do they do on that holiday?" She pressed for more information, eagerly.

"Friends, couples, and family members reward each other with gifts, if I recall. They engage in other activities as well..." Byakuya paused. Without another word, he began to walk back toward his estate.

"If you want to find out more, ask that blockhead man of yours." He called over his shoulder, finally, ending their conversation.

_Oh she'll find out._ She had some talking to do with Ichigo. And gift shopping too, she put a finger to her chin, thinking. Orihime might be some help...maybe Urahara?

* * *

><p>Ichigo leaped over a house, using flash step, as he circled the town. There was hardly any sign of hollows today. He took care of one that was harassing a group of kids coming from school, but that was it. Not to mention that he didn't see Rukia either. Usually she pops in from the Soul Society after she finishes whatever she had to do. Now that she is assistant captain, she had more responsibilities and duties. It bugged Ichigo a bit, but he was proud of her.<p>

He was just glad that they could still maintain their relationship even though they lived in practically different worlds.

He was about to leap off the house he was perched on, and head back home, when he heard a someone scream his name.

Looking around frantically, he tried to locate who was calling him.

Who..?

Suddenly something smacked the top of his head, his breath knocked out from him. He and the mysterious object that collided with him, tumbled down the roof the house. Ichigo grabbed onto the edge of the roof before falling into the ground below. He let out a gasp. That was close.

"Ichi-GO!" A little girl with a half cracked hollow mask, looked down at Ichigo grinning. "I came to visit you!"

Ichigo's glare transformed into a shocked expression. "Nel? What the hell? What were you thinking falling on top of me?" He scolded the little girl.

Pushing himself up, Ichigo sat next to the Nel.

"I came to visit you!" She repeated excitedly. "I invited Dondochakka, Pesche, and Bawabawa to come too! Thay said they coming later. We're having a party!" She jumped, throwing her tiny hands in the air.

What did she just say?

"What you mean _we're_ having a party?" Ichigo groaned. "And why the hell did you invite those idiots?"

"Those are my friends, kay?!" Nel puffed. She scrunched her nose, clearly displeased with Ichigo insulting her "brothers". "Itsygo, apologize right now!"

Ichigo scowled. "No. What for?"

"Itsygooo!" Nel jumped on Ichigo, like a cat pouncing on it's prey. Her tiny hands in Ichigo's hair, as she pulled.

"Oi! Let go!"

"Not till you say sorry" She squealed.

Ichigo fell back, against the roof, dangerously close to falling off.

"H-HEY, we're going to-"

Too late. They tumbled over the roof, and zipped down.

Ichigo quickly grabbed the brat under his shoulders, and used flash step to safely land.

The girl squirmed in his hold.

"Why you-"

"Ichigo, what do you think you're doing?"

At the sound of his Rukia's voice, Ichigo stopped.

Seeing Rukia, Nel wiggled out of Ichigo's grasp and ran toward her, globs of tears falling down her face.

"Rukiiii!" She jumped into Rukia's surprised arm.

That brat was getting on Ichigo's nerves.

"Tell Itsygo to stop bullying me and ma friends!"

Ichigo glowered at the girl in his girlfriend's arms. "You started it. And I _didn't_ bully your friends."

"Ichigo." Rukia looked at him disapproving. "Apologize to Nel. You made her cry."

She was choosing her side?

Grunting, he bent in front of the arrancar. "I'm sorry. Okay?"

The little girl grabbed his nose, pulling it hard.

* * *

><p>Finally convincing Nel to go back home and that there will be no party happening, Nel left Ichigo and Rukia alone. They walked back, toward Ichigo's house.<p>

"How was today?" Ichigo asked her. He started at her from the corner of his eye.

Rukia glared at him. She increased her pace and stopped in front of him, blocking his path. Ichigo removed his hands from his pockets, staring at her with questioning eyes.

"Did something hap-" He began, when Rukia bent one of her legs and kicked Ichigo in the knees.

"Ow!" Ichigo bent in pain, clinging to his leg. "What was that for?" Did he do something wrong? He couldn't think of anything he did that could upset her.

She shoved her face near his, with a menacing expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me tomorrow is Christmas?" She hissed in his face.

This is what made her kick him in the knee?

"Uh because you don't know about that holiday? And I didn't want to force you to celebrate a human holiday, one that you weren't familiar of?" Ichigo explained, hesitantly. He did not want her to kick him again. For a small person, she had one hell of a kick. He received quite enough of them already.

"No excuse!" She straightened up. Ichigo got up from the ground, watching her. "Tomorrow we are celebrating the Charasmas!" She announced.

"Christmas." Ichigo corrected her.

Rukia gave her one of those _shut up before I kick you again_ look that he undeniably loved.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean give her sewing supplies? I'm giving a gift to Rukia, <em>not<em> _you_. " Ichigo yammered furiously, pushing back his orange hair in frustration. Why did he go to Uryuu of all people for advice?

"The female species love to sew. It is in their nature, Kurosaki. " Ishida defended himself, pushing up his glasses. Ichigo was heading home, after Rukia left, telling him she had to prepare for tomorrow. On his way, he ran into Uryuu coming out of a craft store.

"Yes, but i'm talking about _Rukia_ here."

"If Orihime loves to sew and Kuchiki is friends with her, they would most likely share the same interests." Ishida calculated.

"Your girlfriend likes to sew, _mine_ doesn't." Ichigo sneered. Ugh. Never mind him.

"If you really want advice, why don't you ask your sisters? Don't they spend time with Kuchiki a lot? Or Urahara? She shops at his place a lot."

Urahara...

* * *

><p>"Hey! Anybody in?"<p>

Ichigo kicked the door open, and entering Urahara's place.

"Ichigo. Welcome, welcome!" Kisuke came behind the counter inside, wearing his geezer hat and clogs. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came in to ask you what Rukia always buys when she comes here." Ichigo responded, avoiding the man's hands as he tried to wrap them around him.

"Tsk. Haven't anyone told you not to pry too deeply in a girl's business, Ichigo?" Yoruichi came from the back of the store, sake bottle in her hand. She took a sip, staring at Ichigo in disapproval.

"I'm not trying to-"

"He already started turning into a jealous boyfriend."

"Rukia would probably kick his ass if she finds out."

"Maybe he doesn't trust her."

"She'll break up with him."

"Yep."

...

Ichigo stared at them, his patience running out. "I AM TRYING TO BUY HER A CHRISTMAS GIFT DAMMIT."

They stopped their snide remarks, and glanced at the fuming boy.

"Ahhhhhh...well why didn't you say so?" Urahara smiled.

Ichigo wanted to slap himself.

"She comes here to buy things that will help her with hollow hunting, that's pretty much it." Urahara said.

Yoruichi walked in front of Ichigo. She folded her arms. "Well, what do you know about Rukia? The things she like? Maybe you can start from there?"

Ichigo thought. "She likes...anything that has something bunny related." Ichigo said slowly. "She has this obsession with bunnies."

"Hmm! Well why don't you buy her a bunny costume? Make it skimpy and sexy, so it'll be a gift for her _and_ you!" Urahara winked, proud of his idea.

"WHAt?" Ichigo turned bright red at that image forming in his head, "You damn pervert!"

Yoruichi stood silently, a finger to her chin. "Hmm, that is a good idea, Kisuke."

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Ichigo cried out. He had to ask _adults_ of all people.

"What? You don't want to see your Rukia looking like that?" Yoruichi asked, astounded.

"I do. Wait, no!...I mean-"

UGH.

"I'm leaving!"

* * *

><p>Rukia knocked at the small apartment door, waiting.<p>

Orihime, dressed in pink pajamas, opened the door. The two girls greeted each other with a hug. Rukia entered and explained her situation to Orihime.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" Orihime asked, shocked. The two girls were sitting on the floor beside the bed.

"I just found out from brother." Rukia nodded. "_That_ idiot didn't tell me."

Orihime widened her eyes. "So he wasn't planning on celebrating it with you, then?" She asked, uncertainly.

Worry flashed before Rukia's eyes. "I don't know..? Anyways, I came here to ask you more about the holiday. What do you do on Christmas with Uryuu?"

Orihime smiled. "Well, we sometimes go out to eat, usually at a bakery cafe in the morning. And then we might go ice skating together. And then at night, we go home and exchange gifts."

Rukia nodded, eagerly. "And..?"

"And, that's really it."

Rukia frowned, thinking. "Okay, so what should I get for Ichigo? What kinds of presents does one give?"

"I always knit Uryuu a sweater and he brings me my favorite desserts." Orihime thought. "What does Ichigo like?"

"I don't know? He doesn't talk to me about human stuff that much since I don't understand the references." Rukia replied, scowling to herself.

"Well, how about you get him something to eat? Everyone loves food!" Orihime clapped her hands.

Rukia infected with her charming aura and sucked in, agreed.

"Bake him a strawberry cake, he likes strawberry!"

Rukia nodded, excitedly.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo walked into his house, he heard Yuzu inside screaming, a sound of a pot crashing in the kitchen.<p>

Ichigo rushed to see what happened.

"Yuzu, what-"

He was engulfed with flour, the entire kitchen covered in white.

Coughing, he saw Yuzu and Rukia smothered in it, sprawled on the kitchen floor.

"What the hell is going on...?" He began, eyes wide.

"Get out!" Both girls screamed at him.

"Wha-"

Rukia shot up from the ground and pushed him out of the kitchen. "LEAVE."

Ichigo let himself be kicked out of the house.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

><p>"Okay, we'll have to clean up this mess and try again." Yuzu said, when Rukia came back.<p>

"Alright." Rukia agreed.

The girls began cleaning, sweeping the floor and wiping the counters covered with flour.

"I'm glad you decided to spend Christmas with us, Rukia-chan." Yuzu beamed.

Rukia smiled back gently. "Same here." Her smile then turned into a glare. "If your brother told me of this holiday before..."

"Oh don't mind him. He probably wanted you to come, but was too embarrassed to tell you." Yuzu defended her brother.

"Do you think a cake will be good as a present?" Rukia wondered. "I didn't know what else to get him."

"Why don't you get him new clothes?" Karin suggested, entering the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a can of orange juice.

"That's a good idea!" Rukia brightened.

Yuzu beamed at her sister, and came toward Rukia. "Let's go to his room and see the type of clothes he likes before we head to the mall!"

* * *

><p>After being kicked out of his own house, Ichigo slouched on his porch.<p>

What the heck.

"Hey Ichigo, why you look so lonely?" His pops came up to the porch and sat next to his son.

"I was going inside but they kicked me out." He explained, he jabbed his thumb toward the front door.

"Hey, so was I!" His dad replied. "But why you look troubled, boy?"

Might as well tell him.

"I'm trying to find something to get for Rukia for tomorrow now that she is joining us, but I can't think of anything."

"I see." His dad looked at his son, thinking. "Just get her what she likes. If you can't think of anything, get her something pretty. Like diamonds. Women love that."

Ichigo pursed his lips. "How they hell i'm going to afford that? Besides, Rukia doesn't wear jewelry."

"Alright, alright. How about a drawing book? Doesn't she love to draw?" He suggested.

Ichigo's interest perked. "That may be a good idea..."

"Okay then! Problem solved." His dad grinned, glad to be of some help.

Ichigo got up and left quickly.

* * *

><p>Coming out of the store, Ichigo held the drawing book that he bought. It came with sharp, colored pencils in 24 different colors. The book was wrapped with a ribbon and it had pockets on both sides. The book had a bunny-patterned cover.<p>

I hope she likes it...

It was getting dark outside. Walking on the streets, he was about to turn the block to where his house was at when it started to rain. He stuck the book beneath his shirt, when he heard a familiar shrieking howl.

A hollow was near.

Instinctively switching to his soul reaper form, he jumped over the house nearby and saw a hollow the next street over.

Taking out his sword, he ran toward the hollow.

When he came back to his body that fell on the ground when he switched to his soul reaper form, he noticed that there was nothing hard beneath his shirt.

Glancing on the ground frantically, he found the book in a pile of wet mud.

SHIT.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked inside his house, his shirt wet and his face gloomy.<p>

He didn't bother greeting his family. He just went straight upstairs to his room. Opening up the door, he took off his wet shirt and walked toward his wardrobe, shirtless.

Opening up the closet, he discovered his girlfriend inside buried between his clothes. Yuzu's leg shot in front of his face, as she rolled out of the closet, falling into the ground. Rukia followed her, helping his sister up.

"What are you two doing? In my closet?" Ichigo asked incredulous, waiting for them to explain their irrational behavior.

Rukia sniffed. "Your fashion sense needs work."

They left his room without a word.

* * *

><p>"Um, Rukia-chan? Did you have to buy so much?" Yuzu complained, barely managing to hold onto the heavy bags.<p>

"I have plenty of money from my brother, what is wrong with spending it on gifts for Ichigo?" Rukia answered, confused.

They were walking out of the mall, each holding at least 5 bags full of men's clothes. As soon as they walked in, Rukia ordered Yuzu to stuff the cart filled with the best clothes. Not knowing what she was doing, Rukia began stuffing the cart with clothes, assuming that shopping was some kind of competition where customers fought to buy clothes.

"But..."Yuzu began, when a tall man walking past them knocked the little girl. Yuzu stumbled to the ground. Dropping her bags to the floor, Rukia walked up to the man.

"Hey, what do you think-" Rukia started, when the man ignored her and grabbed couple of the bags they abandoned on the ground and began running.

"Hey!" Rukia ran after him. She chased him down the mall's cop. A truck zipped past her, separating them briefly. When the truck finally passed, the man was gone, disappearing into the crowd of people across the street.

Forgetting Yuzu, she ran back toward the girl.

"Yuzu!" She found her laying on the ground still,this time no bags around her. "What happened?"

"Another man came and he stole the rest of the bags!" Yuzu cried, slowly getting upset.

"It's alright, as long as you're okay." Rukia soothed her.

The two girls headed back home, empty-handed.

* * *

><p>"You got robbed?" Ichigo exclaimed, incredulous. "How'd you let that happen?" He asked Rukia, sticking his hands in his pockets. There wasn't a human he knew who can stand up to her and get away with it.<p>

"I was _going_ to get our stuff back, but then I lost him in the crowd. Besides, I can't go soul reaper in public, not to mention your sister was there and I didn't want to leave her alone." Rukia folded her arms and looked at him sternly.

They were standing in front of his house, Rukia about to head back to the Soul Society for the night.

Ichigo reached for her and pulled her into his embrace. She allowed it, snuggling between his arms. "Well i'm glad nothing happened to you." Ichigo said softly into her ear.

Rukia sighed, impatiently. "_Of course_, nothing happened to us."

Ichigo chuckled quietly. Rukia looked up at him, and Ichigo leaned down. Their lips met, pressing together in a sweet kiss.

She'll have to think about what to get him as a gift tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, the next morning, woke to the sound of his dad singing downstairs. Groaning, he flipped onto his stomach, stuffing his head below his pillow. He heard the door to his bedroom slam open.<p>

"Ho ho ho!" His dad bellowed. He was dressed in a santa costume. "Wake up son, your friends are here!" He jumped on the bed.

Friends?

"Get off!" Ichigo yelled. Getting up, he kicked his dad out of his room and went to dress.

Climbing down the steps, he ran into Chad, who was busy taking off his shoes at the door. "Chad?"

"Yo."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime peeped behind Chad, Ishida standing beside her. "Good morning!"

Why was everyone in his house?

"Hello Inoue. What are you guys doing here?" He asked, confused.

"Is that how you greet your guests, Ichigo?" Ishida mocked, in disapproval.

"Shut up."

"Welcome Ichigo's friends!" His dad popped his head from the living room, still wearing his stupid santa hat.

His friends let themselves in and joined his sisters who were sitting in the living room. Orihime went in first and set down the presents she brought with her, Ishida behind her.

"Thanks for having us!" Orihime beamed. Yuzu hugged her, Karin standing few inches away.

"Where's Rukia-chan?" Orihime asked the girls.

Oh that's right. There was someone important missing.

They all turned to look at Ichigo, waiting.

"What?" Ichigo cried defensively. "I just woke up!"

"You didn't invite after all? Stupid Ichigo!" Yuzu complained, stomping her foot.

Isshin came up to his daughter and smothered her in a bear hug. "Rukia-chan!" They wailed. "My third daughter is not celebrating it with _ussss_."

Ichigo rolled his eyes on how very dramatic they were being, "I _did_ invite her...she's just a bit late." Ichigo concluded, uncertainly.

The rest of the morning, they ate breakfast together, feasting on Yuzu's Christmas cookies, while Orihime helped serve the hot tea. Karin sat in front of the tv with Chad and played the new game she got from Ichigo as a present. Yuzu twirled in her princess-themed apron that Ichigo gave her, as she danced from the kitchen to the living room, clearing up the table.

Ishida sat next Ichigo at the dining table, watching everyone.

Rukia still haven't shown up.

* * *

><p>"Where did you see it go?" Renji yelled.<p>

"It ran behind the school!" Rukia panted, jumping on top of the roof, joining him.

Finding the hollow trying to break into the school, they cornered it. Each taking a side, they defeated the hollow in seconds.

"And that's the last one!" Renji exclaimed in relief. It was getting dark outside. They were ordered to hunt a group of hollows that have been spotted in this are, harassing kids walking home from school. "Let's head back home." Renji yawned.

Rukia looked out toward the sun where it was setting. "I'm going to see Ichigo." She declared, her expression emotionless.

Renji looked back at her, eye brows raised. "It's getting late, Byakuya might not like it."

Rukia frowned at him.

"_Alright_. I'll make an excuse. Sheesh."

* * *

><p>Ichigo shut the door behind Orihime and Uryuu. Chad left an hour ago before. He turned to look at his dad who was snoring with Yuzu in his lap sleeping too. Karin had already left to her room after dinner.<p>

They had spent the day watching a movie and having dinner together. It was a nice gathering, except for the fact that the person he wanted there the most was not there.

Throwing a blanket over his dad and sister, he went upstairs to his room.

Ichigo wanted to get angry and upset that Rukia kinda ditched him today, but he felt guilt if he did. He knew she had duties as a soul reaper to do.

But still...he wanted her to come today.

Ugh. Stop.

Changing into light clothes, he flopped into his bed. Sighing, he folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

He had ended up going back to the store to buy her the same drawing book, this time making sure he didn't drop it. It was still wrapped, placed on the desk beside his bed.

He was about to fall asleep when he heard a light knock on his window. Shooting up from his bed, his eyes darted toward his window.

Rukia stood behind the window, sliding the window up, she hopped into his room.

"R-Rukia?!" Ichigo blurted, startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on an assignment."

"What?"

"I _said_ I was an assignment." Rukia snapped. Ichigo could see in the dark that she was getting angry. "I'm trying to explain myself dammit!"

Ichigo got up from his bed and stood in front of her. "You don't have to. I knew you wouldn't intentionally skip out on today. It sucks you weren't here though. I had to hang out with Ishida." His lips curled at the memory.

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo stood awkwardly. Not sure what to do next.

It's not like it's the first time he was alone with her in his room. _Calm down, idiot._

Oh that's right.

He dashed toward his desk.

Rukia watched him silently, raising her eyebrows.

"I-I got you this." Ichigo shoved his gift toward Rukia, nervously.

She took it from him, slightly shocked.

"Open it."

She unwrapped the present, revealing the drawing book inside. She took it out and observed it in the dark, the full moon outside giving her some light.

She opens the book, untying the ribbon. When she noticed the bunny shaped pictures inside, she squeals. "Aw!"

Ichigo watching her reaction, sighs in relief.

Suddenly she throws herself in his arms, hugging him. "Hey!" Ichigo laughs, breath knocked out of him.

Sliding his arms around her tiny wait, he holds her close, laying his cheek against her head.

"So did you get me something?" Ichigo teased.

Rukia tenses in his arm. Ichigo sensing her change, gently pushes her back to see her face. "I was kidding, I know you didn't have time to get me anything. You don't have to." Ichigo looks her in the eye. "Just you being here is enough, Rukia."

"Well, I _did_ try to bake you a cake." Rukia began, Ichigo recalling finding his sister and her covered in flour in the kitchen. So that was what they were doing...

"And _then_ I tried to see what kind of clothes you liked, so I can buy you some, but then they got stolen..."She continued.

So that explains the closet incident.

"And _then_ I had to go on a assignment with Renji, so I didn't have time to get you anything today either." She looks at him apologetically, giving him a small smile. "So I-"

He kisses her, interrupting her. Caught off guard, Ichigo takes advantage of Rukia's frozen state to deepen the kiss, making it _explicitly_ clear that he does not care about a stupid gift. He just wanted _her_.

Melting into his kiss, Rukia forgets what she was going to tell him. She clasps the back of his neck, standing on her tippy toes, returning his kiss eagerly.

Ichigo moans, pulling Rukia toward his bed. They crash into his sheets, still kissing, Ichigo planting himself on top of his girlfriend. He runs his fingers down her pale arms, while she buried her fingers into his head, tugging a little, sending delicious tingles.

He slides his lips down to her throat, planting butterfly kisses all over neck. They were both breathing hard, each feeling each other's pumping hard, as their chest rose and fell against each other.

Rukia, who had laid her hands on his shoulder, gently pushes him back. Ichigo stops immediately,"Am I going too fast? We can stop-" He began, worried.

"You didn't let me finish my sentence before." Rukia explained, staring at up at him.

Collecting his thoughts, "Rukia, it's okay if you didn't get me anything." Ichigo reassures her.

"I wanted to. Gift giving is part of this holiday, right?" Rukia pouts. "So I dropped by Urahara's place before coming here..."

Ichigo knew where this was going, his eyes slowly widening. What did the old pervert...?

Smiling shyly at Ichigo, Rukia pushes him off her as she rises from the bed. Ichigo watches her, both horrified and slightly curious. Okay maybe a more curious than horrified. What the heck.

Undoing her soul reaper uniform, she let it drop to the floor, revealing a skimpy bunny outfit, that Urahara was trying to get Ichigo to buy before. It was a white mini furry dress, a small ball on the back to look like the bunny's tail. A attached hood hung back, visible bunny ears attached to it. The outfit revealed her chest, cupping her breast and covering her up to the top of her thighs.

Rukia, looked at him, awaiting his reaction or approval. She looked so innocent, easily fooled by Kisuke into thinking this is what Ichigo wanted and not complaining to what she was getting into. What has he done to her?

Gulping, Ichigo forced himself to look at her eyes, holding back a blush. "Uh...Y-You um, look... nice." He finally forced out. Shit, now he was blushing for sure.

"Look nice?" Rukia raised her eyebrows, clearly not happy with his response. "I am dressed in a bunny! Bunnies do not simply look _nice_. They are cute, adorable creatures!" She argued, obviously not realizing the effect she was having on him with her outfit.

Oh god.

Unable to hold himself back, he slid off the bed and stood in front of her.

Putting his fingers to his chin, he observed her outfit again thoughtfully. "Hmm..."He murmured, playfully. "It's not so bad." He circled her, observing every inch of her. body

Rukia stood still. "Well, what do you think?" She asked anxiously.

"Hmm.." He continued teasing.

Rukia, getting frustrated, gave him a hard look. "If you don't like it, then I'm leaving!" She threatened.

"Whoa, whoa! I didn't say that." He laughed, grabbing her hands. He pulled her toward him and looked at her purple eyes. "I like it. Hell, I'm _in_ love with it." He grinned, sheepishly.

Looking at her seductively, Ichigo couldn't stop himself from kissing her again and pulling her back into his bed.

He'll have to thank Urahara later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
